


Of Migraines and Tea

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, In which Charles's comfort foods are those of a five year old, M/M, Rainbow Haired 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik comes home to find Charles with a migraine, so he takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Migraines and Tea

Erik hates it when Charles gets a migraine.

They're almost always the result of Charles being too stubborn to listen to him, and refusing to take a break or lie down when he's tired. He pushes himself to his very limits, and then is rewarded with a headache so strong he can't see straight and has to lie in the dark. 

Erik hates them because Charles usually brings them on himself. He hates them even more because of how small and pathetic looking Charles becomes when he develops one. 

Mostly, he hates seeing Charles in pain. 

So when he comes back to the dorm room to find the lights are off, but Charles's things are strewn about the small bedroom, he knows something is wrong. 

Sighing softly, he sets his backpack down as gently as he can, and toes his shoes off before tip-toeing his way to the small kitchenette, where their microwave and stove are. As quietly as he can, he heats up water for tea, knowing Charles will have laid down without having eaten or had anything to drink.  He also slices up a banana and puts a spoonful of peanut butter on the plate; it's Charles's favorite snack when he's sick. 

Frowning, Erik scoops another spoonful of peanut butter onto the plate before putting everything away and pouring a glass of tea. 

He takes the two things and makes his way back to the bedroom, where Charles is curled up on his side, blankets pulled up to his chin, face scrunched up in pain as he rests. 

"Hey," Erik says softly, putting a hand on Charles's shoulder and gently nudging him awake. 

Charles is slow to stir, never one to come out his sleeping state very easily. 

"Hngh?" he groans, cracking one eye open to test for light before opening them both fully and rolling onto his back. Erik smiles down at him. 

"Migraine?" Erik asks, careful to keep his voice low. 

"Yeah," Charles rasps out, voice gravely and hoarse. 

"Here." Erik holds out the mug of tea, and Charles takes it gratefully, slowly sitting up. He takes a sip of it, and manages a small smile. 

"Earl Grey. I thought we were out." 

"I might have stolen some from work," Erik replies with a grin. Charles's smile widens a little at that. 

"Thank you," he murmurs, taking another sip before settling back against Erik. 

"I also brought you some food, if you feel up to eating." 

"Peanut butter and bananas?" Charles asks hopefully, looking up at Erik with his big, blue eyes that never fail to take his breath away. 

"Yeah. Peanut butter and bananas." 

"Best boyfriend ever," Charles sighs, leaning back against Erik and pressing a light kiss to his neck. Erik chuckles, shifting Charles so he's settled between Erik's legs. 

He lets Charles eat in silence, his own head bowed so his forehead is resting at the back of his neck, occasionally tilting his head to the side to nuzzle against him and press a light kiss there. When he's finished, Erik sets the plate and mug aside, and gently pushes Charles down. 

Taking the hint, Charles slides down so his head is resting against Erik's chest. Erik nods in satisfaction, and reaches up to start a slow, gentle massage to his temples and neck. As he works, he hums something in Hebrew; an old lullabye his mother used to sing to him, and one that he sometimes sings to Charles when he can't sleep. 

It isn't long before Charles is back out, and Erik decides to join him, carefully rearranging them so that they're both lying down, Charles curled up on his chest. This time, there's no look of pain on Charles's face. 


End file.
